The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to low density parity check (LDPC) based data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In such systems, errors are introduced to the data during the transmission and recovery processes. In some cases, such errors can be detected by applying encoding/decoding techniques such as low density parity check encoding/decoding. In some cases such encoding/decoding techniques may require complex and power intense functionality. Further, in some cases, errors may be introduced by the encoding/decoding techniques in the form of trapping sets.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for error correction in data processing systems.